Un vampiro y su asistente
by Amazona Verde
Summary: Larten Crepsley x Darren Shan, Hola! este fic constara de one-shots acerca de esta parejita, me agradaron mucho los libros y los personajes tienen mucho que decir, espero que disfruten y dejen un review .


Jajaja ¿qué puedo decir? SABEN que una escritora lunática escribió esto SABEN que es un fic yaoi chicoxchico SABEN –espero- que no hay ninguna ganancia personal con esto, sólo el simple entretenimiento de alguien que se enamoro de los personajes –del libro- y quiere dejar salir su imaginación XD. En fin, advierto… algunos capis tendrán escenas un tanto fuertes, otros serán tiernos… pero la pareja central será LartenxDarren, es decir, Mr. CrepsleyxDarren. Ya con la debida introducción espero que disfruten ¡y dejen un review! (por lo menos anónimo XD). Ah! Lo olvidaba… tal vez ponga spoilers de los libros, pero intentaré evitarlos para que las personas que solamente han visto la película y tengan información general puedan seguir el paso (aunque no podré evitar hablar de la montaña de los vampiros *o* .... "soñando" ejemp! Disculpen por divagar ^^)

Arácnido

Darren se quitó el sombrero con un ademán de molestia, moviéndolo rápidamente frente a sí para ocasionar una ligera corriente de aire. El cirque du freak era un campamento nómada, por lo que comodidades que necesitaban electricidad, como televisiones y abanicos, estaban fuera de discusión. Eran estos últimos los que más extrañaba el semi-vampiro, a pesar de que su sangre vampírica le permitía amoldarse a los climas con asombrosa rapidez el calor era tan sofocante que al parecer no servía de mucho. Observó distraído la pequeña pluma que adornaba el sombrero café, muy parecido al estilo que utilizaba Peter Pan… el niño que no podía crecer al igual que él…

Sonrió al imaginarse a Mr. Crepsley con un vestidito verde y largo cabello rubio.

-esas sonrisas nunca presagian algo bueno-Evra, el niño serpiente, le señaló con el dedo- a mover el culo compañero! no quiero que las personitas nos coman porque el señorito no ha levantado suficientes ratas.

Darren frunció el seño pero asintió mansamente. Últimamente su amigo estaba de lo más irritante… pero comprendía su enojo; el calor afectaba a los humanos visiblemente ¿pero que sentiría un adolescente que portaba ADN de reptil? Los cambios de temperatura debían de ser un calvario.

Además de su sombrero de "nunca jamás" portaba una indumentaria gitana que le hacía parecer pirata, y aunque sabía que Truska se enojaría –la mujer barbuda había hecho ese traje especialmente para él- retiró el pedazo de tela roja que servía a modo de cinto, usándolo como un pañuelo para quitarse el sudor de la cara. Después se limpió las manos en él y se lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

Con fuerza rompió la corteza de uno de los árboles más grandes y observo ensimismado una enorme cantidad de gusanos e insectos, que se movían con rapidez ante la interrupción de su rutinaria existencia. Siempre elegía lo mejor para Madame Octa, Mr. Crepsley la trataba como una princesa –una princesa araña por supuesto-, pero la calidad en su alimento era difícil se conseguir.

Mientras se decidía entre un ciempiés y un gusano jugoso pero poco nutritivo, Darren recordó el momento en que Mr. Crepsley brindó el antídoto a Steve, cuando Anni entró a su habitación y la araña saltó encima de Steve para morderlo… cuando Steve le acorralo en el cementerio (no tenía ni veinte minutos de haber salido del ataúd) y enfurecido le recriminaba su traición de haberle arrebatado el regalo de la vida eterna (eternamente longeva).

Flash Back

_-Pero Steve…-Darren parecía miserable- lo hice por ti… si Mr. Crepsley no te hubiera dado el antídoto__-_

_-a otro con ese cuento chino Shan!-Steve tenía la estaca frente a sus ojos, mirándolo furioso-no sólo me arrebataste la oportunidad de convertirme en monstruo, ¡me quitaste un futuro novio!_

_-Darren! Estas ahí? Qué sucede?-la voz inquisitiva del vampiro se dejó escuchar, el sonido de tierra siendo removida deteniéndose momentáneamente_

_Ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos, uno por miedo a ser descubierto y el otro por temor a que su mejor amigo saliera lastimado._

_-me las pagarán caro Darren! Creceré y te daré caza! Me volveré el mejor caza vampiros que el mundo alla conocido yo…!_

End flash back

Prefería dejar en el olvido las violentas amenazas de su casi hermano. Lo que le tenía meditativo era la declaración de Steve ¿futuro novio? ¿se refería a Mr. Crepsley?... ¿a Steve le gustaban los hombres?. La sola idea le parecía extraña. No es que estuviera aislado del tema, al contrario, recordaba las largas pláticas que sus padres tuvieran con él –y viceversa- para calmar su curiosidad.

"Ante todo somos seres humanos hijo", siempre le decía su madre… pero eso no impedía que él y sus amigos llamaran marica al compañero más llorica de la escuela. Le parecía natural una relación entre hombre y mujer, ambos eran diferentes y las niñas olían bien… con los hombres era divertido platicar de comics y jugar al fútbol.

_¡Me quitaste un futuro novio!_

Esa frase le dio vueltas durante todo el día…

* o * o * o * o *

-tome Mr. Crepsley-Darren extendió un cuenco con un estofado de res y verduras, sirviéndose después su propia porción. Cortó unos trozos de pan y los puso en el centro de la mesa, sentándose frente a su maestro.

Había pasado casi un año desde su fuga y ficticia muerte, la relación de ambos era más estable y afable, casi cariñosa. Durante el viaje Darren había visto a otros dos vampiros y tres vampanezes, por casualidad los cinco tenían asistentes y eso le dio la oportunidad de comparar sus estilos de vida. Los vampanezes eran duros y estrictos con sus aprendices –no les llamaban asistentes- pero nunca crueles, los otros dos vampiros eran menos estrictos pero no mostraban un verdadero interés por la educación de sus asistentes, abandonándolos a veces durante semanas, a merced de algún enemigo.

Al parecer se había sacado la lotería con el hombre de capa rojiza, ¡vendita la suerte de los dioses de los vampiros!

-tu comida esta mejorando Darren-le elogió el vampiro con una tenue sonrisa-diría que hasta un humano podría comerla

El chico rió ante la broma, asintiendo contento-el cocinero del circo me ha enseñado como utilizar algunas especias para darle mejor sabor-el adolescente bebió un poco de agua y miró tímidamente hacia su mentor-Mr. Crepsley…

El mayor levantó una ceja ante la vocecita titubeante del chico, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo su atención hacia el caldo.

-que?-agarro el plato entre sus manos y lo empino un poco, queriendo sorber el líquido que había sobrado.

-¿existen las relaciones homosexuales entre los vampiros?-

-purrrrrrrfffff! Cof! Cof!-el pelinaranja escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, de vuelta al cuenco- porque tú?! Mm…

Larten dejó lentamente el plato y observo intensamente a su pupilo, suspirando ante la mirada inocente con que le miraba. La sorpresa dejó paso a la reflexión ¿cómo explicarle a Darren las complejas costumbres y tradiciones que regían entre los vampiros? No quería asustarle con ideas extrañas, de alguna manera atesoraba esa mirada limpia que conservaba su niño incluso después de haber matado en su primera toma de sangre (Nota: en los libros, la primera vez que Darren toma sangre "mata" a uno de sus amigos –Sam-, que había sido atacado por un hombre lobo).

-Los vampiros amamos con la misma intensidad que los humanos… es sólo que nuestros códigos de conducta son un poco diferentes-respondió Crepsley seriamente, casi como si estuviera hablando con un extraño.

Darren hizo una mueca ante la evidente falta de respuesta- eso es un ¿si?-preguntó dudativo, más bien extrañado, era casi inaudito observar a su protector luciendo tan incómodo ¿cómo podía serle difícil hablar de homosexualidad pero cuando se trataba de ir a tomar sangre luciera de lo más campante?.

Larten asintió derrotado-si Darren, es un sí ¿por qué la repentina curiosidad?

-vi una pareja de hombres besándose el otro día-invento rápidamente-no sabía si los vampiros hacían lo mismo-se encogió de hombros, comenzando a recoger los platos.

-ya veo… pareces familiarizado con el tema-la preocupación afloró en la voz del vampiro; había observado la familia de su asistente y parecía una casa con padres amorosos y cuidadosos del bienestar de su prole ¿pero que tipo de circunstancias externas abría vivido su asistente? En su época, los niños varones de buenas familias no sabían nada del sexo antes de los dieciséis o diecisiete años, menos aun de una relación entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

-cada semana tenía una clase de educación sexual-respondió como si nada, dándole la espalda al mayor para lavar los utensilios de cocina.

El vampiro se quedó con la boca abierta ¡que enseñaban las escuelas de hoy en día!

-¿cada semana?- Intentó preguntar calmadamente, sintiendo como algo hervía en su interior

-bueno… era un castigo para los más revoltosos-Darren paró de fregar para recordar mejor-tal vez pensaban que así evitarían que fuéramos por el mal camino- el niño vestido de pirata dio una patada al suelo- aunque era Steve el que me metía en problemas… ¿en qué estaba? Ah! Entonces nos daban una clase teórica y luego una clase práctica, se supone que la señorita Clarissa nos tenía que dar esa materia, pero dejaba que un maestro asistente, el señor Eduard, nos la impartiera, ella sabía que lo odiábamos y por eso…

-¿el señor Eduard tenía una clase práctica con ustedes?-un rugido casi imperceptible nació de su garganta, lleno de rabia e indignación- ¿con cada uno de ustedes?-volvió a preguntar, observando fijamente la espalda de su protegido, ignorante del enojo que lo iba embargando.

-claro que no, eso sería muy tardado-el menor agarró un paño y comenzó a secar los platos-nos ponía en parejas para observarnos y luego…

No pudo terminar la frase porque fue girado repentinamente, mirando directamente hacia las pupilas de Mr. Crepsley, notando una coloración rojiza más clara de lo normal.

-¿ese bastardo aún sigue enseñando en tu antigua escuela?-no había que ser un genio para notar la furia en las palabras del adulto

-no, los maestros asistentes sólo hacen prácticas durante un año en la escuela ¿pero que tiene que ver con él? ¿por qué está molesto?

La cicatriz que abarcaba casi una cuarta parte de su rostro se arrugó un poco ante el rictus de enojo que mostraba- ese tipo de hombres no deberían existir, con esas…-escupió al suelo- esas clases… ¿qué te hizo?

-pero sólo fueron clases de sexo!-argumento Darren a favor del profesor, no quería que por su culpa alguien saliera herido.

-pero tú ahora eres mío!-le grito Larten, apresándole de los hombros-la sola idea de que alguien te tocara me enferma!

Y un "click" hizo eco en la mente del semi-vampiro, ¡todo había sido un malentendido!. Aunque Mr. Crepsley le mirara de manera tan molesta no pudo evitar reírse, serenándose rápidamente ante la falta de humor que el otro le mostraba.

-mire… creo que durante toda la conversación estuvimos en frecuencias diferentes-se echó el cabello hacia atrás, no sabiendo por donde empezar-una clase de sexo estaba dividida en dos: teoría y práctica. La teoría eran solamente algunas diapositivas que….

-¿diapositivas?-el vampiro no tenía idea a que se refería

-¿conoce los cines?-el hombre asintió-pues las diapositivas son imágenes fijas que se reflejan en una pared blanca, como un cine en miniatura dentro de un cuarto, allí nos enseñaban las partes de los aparatos reproductores, enfermedades y todo tipo de cosas… y después hacíamos la práctica, casi siempre eran dibujos o rellenar cuestionarios en equipo.

-¿qué clase de práctica es esa?-ahora Larten sonaba frustrado e incrédulo

-sólo éramos unos pubertos ¿qué esperaba?-Darren dio un saltito hacia la salida-tengo hambre…-observó la incomprensión en la mirada del otro y añadió- del otro tipo.

Con un movimiento de su capa el vampiro cubrió el cuerpo de su asistente, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros para acercarlo un poco más a él, cuidadoso de que el frió de la noche no le dañara.

THE END.

Una de mis tantas fantasías!!!!!!! XD, jajajaja me gusta que Darren sea inocente pero no ignorante del tema y bueno, aunque sea menor tiene un carácter listo y temperamento fuerte. Lo que contrasta con la fuerza de Crepsley y su palpable blandes XD ¿quién no ama a Darren Shan?


End file.
